Furuba Morning
by Michiru Bautista
Summary: Shigure's work is disrupted by three which leads to musing on two.


**Furuba Morning**

****

> _"Oh. Yamane..."  
"Shhh. Trust me Kaede." She nodded as she gazed at him with desire- filled eye—  
_  
**_CRASH!_**
> 
> "Argh! What the hell did you do that for you damn rat?!"
> 
> "It's your fault for being so clumsy, stupid cat."  
"Um...Sohma-kun...Kyo-kun...?"

Shigure sighed. This was not the way to start the morning. He couldn't concentrate. At this rate he wouldn't be able to tease Mii because his manuscript really _wouldn't_ be done.

> "Oh! Kyo-kun! You're bleeding!" 
> 
> "Wha-? W-wait! You don't —"  
  
_**POOF!**_
> 
> "Kyaa–! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!"

He chuckled. _Our dear Tohru-kun._ He decided that he wouldn't get any more work done until the trio left for school, so he took a blank sheet of paper from his desk and began to sketch.

> "Grr. What did I tell you? Stop apologizing for every little thing!"
> 
> "Oh. I'm so sorry!" 
> 
> "Didn't I just — oh, just forget it."

Shigure smiled. Kyo was probably blushing right now. _Ahh, and Yuki-kun would be glaring at him._ Shigure and Ayame had a long-running bet on who would confess to dear Tohru first. Hatori had objected, but they bet anyway. Ayame was betting a lot on Yuki, but Shigure... 

> "Maybe if you stopped yelling at her, you idiot."
> 
> "Shut up! If I weren't in cat form I'd kick your ass, pretty-boy!"
> 
> "Yeah? Go ahead and try weakling."
> 
> "Weakling? You damn ra—"
> 
> **_POOF!_**  
  
"Kyaaa–"

He put down his pencil and examined his drawing. _Yes, this will do nicely._ The sketch was a beautiful wedding scene with sakura petals flying everywhere. _Tohru-kun, the blushing bride and her blushing groom..._ He decided that it was time to go to breakfast. _Hmm, maybe I'll show him my drawing. That should be interesting. Heh heh. Then I can finish that manuscript for Mii. _

Tohru-kun, the blushing bride, and her blushing groom Kyo.

****

****

****

****

**--FIN--**

* * *

Just a tiny one-shot to appease to crowd.

I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, Haru-kun would be locked in my basement. As for Akito...well, if the medical examiner can't tell who the body is from the remains, then I've done my job.   
  
This is dedicated to my friends wolfgirl6 (Who needs to update a certain fic of hers. Remember, I know where you live...), Jesteria Dapper, Ami-chan, Brycee-chan, and Kim-chan (even though she won't read this). I know that I'm forgetting someone. I can't think of who...oh well.  
  
So...this is my first completed fanfic. OMG! I actually finished something! TT (happy tears) I decided to do this fic because: 

> 1. I've been a member of FF.N for so long that I figured it was about damn time I posted something.
> 
> 2. I wanted to do a Furuba fic.
> 
> 3. I love Kyoru. If anyone wants to flame me for it they can go ahead. My flying monkeys with fire extinguishers are on standby.

I don't know why I titled this Furuba Morning. I didn't have a title yet and didn't know what I should call the document when I saved it. Thus, Furuba Morning. I don't know why I decided to set the story with Shigure. It's probably wolfgirl6's influence. The little "excerpt" at the beginning was written because I really wanted to have Shigure writing and then move to drawing. And I also wanted to show that even the great novelist of the Sohma family has problems with the noise in his house (that and the severe damage the poor building gets everyday). I have no experience writing romance novels, so bear with me, and if the overall fic sucked, let me know. Of course, I did write this with absolutely no planning and with little thought, but that is no excuse. Oh, and why did I have Gure-san draw that particular picture? Because I thought that he had the capacity to draw something non-ecchi (although, he could do a series depicting other, less appropriate things...) and I wanted to have sakura blowing all over creation a lá CLAMP.  
  
If anyone wants to know, the book is titled The Shrine Maiden and the Yakuza. It should be out early next year for about ¥1500. 

I'm totally kidding. And, yes, Kaede is used as an homage to Inuyasha.


End file.
